Birthday Surprise
by Clair De Lune Reves
Summary: Zexion finds himself stuck in Castle Oblivion, longing to be back at Never Was with the one he misses. Thanks to a clever input from IV, Zexion decides to take matters into his own hands and return for a visit with the one he had to leave behind... ZEMYX


Contrary to the rain that constantly fell on Castle Never Was, the sky over Castle Oblivion was usually cloudy, but never with a hint of rain. Even with this effect, the strange castle still managed to be bleaker than its predecessor. Number VI, though not very social in most forms of life, missed the sky of the other castle, though he'd never let it show to anyone else. In fact, Zexion missed quite a lot about the castle that had once been his home, most of all the company he had once held there. Today, he found, was much worse than most of the others. Today he was missing something important, and every hour that passed through the halls of Oblivion felt like just that; an oblivion.

Zexion mumbled some more as he shifted his position, holding his book at a new angle, forcing himself to focus on the words on the page. When he realized that this was not going to be possible, he sighed and closed what was meant to be his escape, scowling at the blinding wall across from him. It wasn't often he left the Basement, but since most of the planning was complete, Zexion found that he was visiting the Upper Floor's libraries more and more. It wasn't like Marluxia would mind anyway. He was busy with "back up plans," as he called them. Vexen didn't trust him, but Zexion couldn't complain. The Assassin had a scheming mind, and Zexion had to respect that, no matter what the scheme may involve.

Standing, Zexion made his way to the window, staring up at the clouded sky above him, wishing to see the rain he missed more than he thought possible. Of course he missed it, though. It was obvious, really. Rain reminded him of…

"Zexion, hiding again?"

The Schemer cut a glance to the side, finding Vexen had entered the lab and was combing through the books, most likely trying to find the new shelf spot Larxene had conveniently hidden his research on.

"I'm not hiding, Vexen, as you well know. I'm merely escaping, I suppose."

"Escaping into your mind, you mean. I'm no fool, Zexion; I've realized what today is."

A scowl came back to the Schemer's face. He didn't like being figured out; it was one of his biggest fears. If someone could see through his illusions and appearances, then how was he to survive? But then, this was Vexen, a man he had been working with for years. He supposed that gave Vexen some right to know him a little by now.

"Yes, I've realized what day it is as well."

A small smile came to Vexen's lips, a sight Zexion had come to recognize as the scientist's way of thinking of a scheme of his own.

"Well, you know, I happen to be sure that Marluxia has locked himself up in his tower room, with Larxene and Axel, in fact, working on these, "back up plans" of his," Vexen's smile faltered a little here, before continuing, "I for one believe he won't set foot outside for the rest of the day, nor will he send either of his little lackeys either."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips as well.

"Are you suggesting that we may be able to leave the castle for a while, and that no one would miss us in the least?"

"Marluxia would probably be pleased with our absence, for every fact except that he didn't approve it himself. I think you'd be safe."

"Of course. Thank you for your input, Vexen. It's much appreciated."

"Of course. But I do hope you realize that if you get caught, then I had absolutely nothing to do with this plan of yours."

"No, I take full credit for the idea."

Vexen gave a nod, as Zexion held his hand out, summoning a portal of Darkness to open at his command, and stepping inside.

* * *

It was all just as he remembered it… Well, not exactly as he remembered it. When Zexion had stepped out of the portal and into the room of Number IX, the first thing Zexion had noticed was that the Nocturne was disappointingly absent, leading Zexion to believe he was either somewhere in the castle or on a mission. The second thing he noticed was how the room looked untouched, seeing as how things were actually perfectly neat, making him believe a mission was where Demyx was.

Zexion sighed, taking in the familiar sights that he used to see every day, until he had been sent away, off to Oblivion to serve under XI. He missed Never Was; it had always felt more like home than Castle Oblivion. He still couldn't get himself used to his new life, no matter how much he did try…

A portal opened up across the room from him, and for one desperate moment Zexion had the horrible feeling that he had already been caught, either by a member of Oblivion or one from here in Never Was. He let out his breath a moment later when the familiar figure of the Melodious Nocturne stepped from the portal, the younger boy taking his hood off and sighing happily, finally home again.

"I was worried you wouldn't be back today."

Demyx gasped, his head snapping up at the sound of the unexpected voice, when a huge smile broke out on his face, and endearing sight.

"Zexy, you're back!"

Demyx was across the room in just a moment, taking the older boy and hugging him, a small laugh escaping Zexion.

"I've missed you too, Demyx."

"Are you done at Oblivion, or do you have to leave again?"

His smile immediately faded and he nodded, seeing in Zexion's face that this was no long term visit. The smile came back in a moment though, as he was happy that the Schemer was back for any time at all.

"Well, then I'll wait for when you are done at Oblivion, but I'm happy that you're here for now, Zexy."

"No one actually knows I'm here, Demyx, so it would be in both of our interests if they didn't find out anytime soon… But I had to come back for today, even if only for a few minutes."

Demyx tilted his head, a look of confusion momentarily crossing his face.

"Why did you have to come back for today, Zexy?"

A smile came to Zexion's lips, and he waved his hand in a swift movement, his Lexicon appearing and opening to the page he indicated. Holding his hand right over the letters of the page, Zexion drew a colorfully wrapped package from between the pages, like a magician showing off his talents. The Lexicon vanished the moment it had served its task, and Zexion held out the package to the younger boy.

"Happy Birthday, Demyx."

Demyx carefully took the package, as a smile spread across his lips.

"Oh Zexy, you remembered! I didn't even remember it was my Birthday, being away on that mission for a week! Oh, yay, I love Birthdays!"

Zexion laughed as Demyx shook his present, excitement coloring his features.

"Well Demyx, aren't you going to see what's inside?"

Demyx nodded, carefully peeling away the paper concealing his gift within. A smile came to his lips as he lifted up a huge book from within, and a giggle nearly escaped. Typical Zexion…

He opened the book carefully, but was surprised when it wasn't words that met his eyes, but pictures of all kinds, pictures that he loved and treasured.

Flipping through the pages, he saw himself and Axel practicing together, neither that happy with each others elements, but having fun all the same. And there he was hugging Number VII, Saïx, though everyone had told him he was going to get Berserked on for that. Demyx smirked, remembering how that had never happened at all. And there was the picture from when he was allowed to help Vexen in the labs, and things hadn't gone quite right… And best of all, there were the pictures of himself with Zexion, and all the times they had been together, all the things they had been able to do.

"I thought you might like them in a more convenient place, instead of scattered out all over the place, and I didn't have much to work with, not being allowed to leave Oblivion…"

Demyx looked up and smiled at the small Schemer, brightening up all of Never Was.

"Oh Zexy, I love it! This is perfect for me. You know my favorite books are the ones with pictures!" Demyx winked as Zexion laughed, before the younger leaned over to place his lips upon those of VI.

"It's the best present ever, Zexy… Right next to getting to see you today."

Zexion smiled, returning the kiss from earlier, savoring his last moments with Number IX.

"I have to go before I get caught, and then this won't be the Birthday surprise I was hoping to give you."

Demyx nodded, understanding in his eyes, before he kissed Zexion's cheek happily.

"Thank you for coming for me, Zexy. It means everything to me."

"Of course. I wasn't going to miss this day, Demyx."

Zexion raised his hand, a portal appearing from his hand, awaiting him. The Schemer stepped up to it, before turning around and smiling at the younger boy, who was hugging the album to himself and smiling after VI.

"Happy Birthday, Demyx."


End file.
